Recently, with the developments of information communication technologies, network devices such as base stations are installed throughout the country and users make calls, send/receive texts message, and transmit/receive data with other users via networks.
An electronic device may transmit/receive data to/from another electronic device using a base station or may transmit/receive data using a different technique. For example, an electronic device may transmit/receive data to/from another electronic device without a base station by using a short range network such as Radio Frequency Identification (RFID), Near Field Communication (NFC), and Zigbee®.
Recently, in the One Person Multi Device (OPMD) environment in which one user uses several devices, the user may own various electronic devices such as a computer, a notebook computer, a smartphone, a smart pad, and a wearable device (for example, a smart watch or a smart glass). That is, the above-mentioned electronic devices may be owned by the same user. For example, a user may pair a user's smartphone and wearable device by using the above-mentioned short range network and use them together.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.